1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ion implantation system, its manufacture and its method of use.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Ion implantation systems are frequently used in the manufacture of integrated circuits on wafer substrates. An ion source generates ions and an extraction voltage supply is connected between an electrode plate and the ion source such that the ions are attracted to the electrode plate. An aperture is formed in the electrode plate through which the ions pass. The ions then pass through other components that accelerate the ions and deflect them before they are implanted into a wafer substrate held by a substrate holder.
One such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,631. It has been found that extremely high suppression currents result due to ions that collide with an electrode plate of the ion implantation system of the ""631 patent.